bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Alzanino - Przysięga
Witajcie. Przez moją siostrę, "odszedłem" z Wiki, bo chciała "pomóc". Niestety, nie mogę ot tak opuścić Wiki, gdyż jestem do niej przywiązany. Przeze mnie w dyskusjach były wojny i kłótnie. Z dobrego stałem się zły. Nie przestrzegałem zasad i polityki, ponieważ Ponuraaaka nie było, a Wikia miała tylko mnie i Crashera96. Przez to, stałem się "gburem". Powstała polityka i zasada, do której nawet dość często się nie stosowałem, ale sobie wszystko dokładnie przemyślałem, i chcę Was wszystkich poinformować, że przysięgam na wszystko co święte, obiecuję Wszystkim, że nie będę już sprawiał kłopotów: nie będzie wojen ani niczego, co jest sprzeczne z polityką. Nie będzie nazywania plików po angielsku oraz pisania głupich odpowiedzi. Gwarantuję Wam to. Jeżeli zostanie to złamane, możecie mnie zbanować, lecz dobrze by było, gdyby Ponuraaak mi przywrócił prawa, których się pozbyłem lekkomyślnie, pod wpływem emocji. Wszystkich przepraszam i obiecuję poprawę. 16:53, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) No to się możesz sprawdzić jako użytkownik.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:56, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) :Użytkownik? Wywnioskowałem z jego wypowiedzi, że chce, aby jego prawa zostały przywrócone. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 17:44, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Jutro napiszę co o tym sądzę. Dzisiaj jestem padnięty i podejrzewam, że nie tak jak chcę bym to napisał. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 17:47, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie jestem głupi i o tym dobrze wiem, ale trzeba się zastanowić nad tym czy warto? Odkąd pojawiłem się na wiki, cały czas Alzanino robił mi problemy, banował mnie bezpodstawnie często, nie miał argumentów w dyskusjach itp.itd. Sytuacja pewnie ciągła by się dalej, gdy nie powrót Ponuraaaka, a także to, że zgłoszono konto Szkarłatna do sprawdzenia i rzeczywiście był to Alzanino i bez urazy, ale nie wierzę w tą bzdurę, że to Twoja siostra.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 17:49, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) :Nie musisz wierzyć, ale poprawa to drugie. Tak było z Tobą. 18:00, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) :Dokładnie. Uwierzyłem w twoją zmianę. Czemu nie mam uwierzyć w jego? Czy twoja zmiana była znikoma? Z tą siostrą tak jak mówi Alzanino, nie musisz wierzyć. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 18:08, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ja się w ogóle nic, a nic nie zmieniłem. Możecie nie wierzyć, ale taka jest prawda. Po prostu od czasu pojawienia się Ponuraaaka było lepiej, gdyż Alzanino wiedział, że nie może prowadzić całkowitej samowolki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:29, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Jednak napiszę dzisiaj. Coś podobnego pisałem na gg Alzanino, więc fragmenty będę kopiował z archiwum. Muszę szczerze powiedzieć, że chciałem aby Alzanino stracił uprawnienia, ale nie dlatego, że ktoś jeszcze rządził ze mną, a z powodu tych awantur. No i sam je oddał. "Odszedł". Przyszedł. Chce uprawnienia. Ja napisałem mu, by pokazał, że nie będzie łamał regulaminu. On cały czas pisał mi na gg o tym czy mógłbym dać mu prawa, ja napisałem, że poczekamy, zobaczymy. Mimo tego napisał do Anoona żeby ten mu prawa nadał. Lekceważenie mojej decyzji? Tak szybko? Chcę po prostu zobaczyć, czy będąc zwykłym użytkownikiem będzie przestrzegał regulamin, o reszcie pomyślimy później. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 18:15, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) :Gothic nie mam na myśli jakiejś zmiany twojego charakteru czy coś w tym rodzaju. Chodzi o to, że nie jesteś taki prowokacyjny względem Alzanino jak wcześniej. Ponuraaak z tego co pamiętam to ty sam odszedłeś i jak wróciłeś po dość długiej przerwie miałeś prawa biurokraty. Alzanino ci ich nawet nie odebrał, ale ty odbierasz mu je od razu i nie chcesz oddać. Lekceważenie twojej decyzji? A co z naszą decyzją? Sam mówiłeś, że administrator i biurokrata niczym się nie różnią, poza kilkoma detalami, więc czemu podejmujesz takie decyzje sam? [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 13:34, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Biurokrata nie może odebrać praw biurokraty. Alzanino pozbył się ich sam. Zrobiłem sobie przerwę, która dobrze mi wyszła. Alzanino odebrał sobie prawa, i następnego dnia chce z powrotem. Czyż to nie lekkomyślne? Oczywiście, że decyzje podejmujemy wspólnie, ale teraz patrz, ja i Gothiic przeciw, ty za. Więc przegłosowany. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 13:57, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Nie, mówiłeś "ja", nie "my". Poza tym to tylko człowiek, większość ludzi podejmuje decyzje pochopnie. Był pod wpływem emocji i waszego odrzucającego zachowania wobec niego. Każdy się czasem myli prawda? [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 14:01, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Prawda. Ale ja, wraz z Gothicem za bardzo nie wierzymy, że Alzanino się zmienił. W dodatku przez jeden dzień, w którym chciał już odzyskać uprawnienia i twierdził, że Bleach Wiki to dla niego wszystko. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'''Ponurak]] (zapytaj) 14:03, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Też bym wam nie uwierzył w takiej sprawie. Wy sobie nawzajem pewnie tak. To zależy od osoby. Wy jesteście z Alzanino w oschłych stosunkach, ale ja nie, więc jak mam mu nie wierzyć, skoro nigdy mnie nie zawiódł? Pójdźmy na kompromis. Tydzień próby, w której Alzanino będzie zwykłym użytkownikiem. Jeśli się nie będzie narażać itp. przywracasz jego uprawnienia. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 14:13, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tydzień to za mało by się przekonać. Będzie udawał, że wszystko w porządku, oddam tylko uprawnienia i się od nowa zacznie. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:22, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) Jak coś obiecuję, to spełniam, nie tak jak inni... 14:27, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Jeszcze nie uzgodnione, a już się zaczyna.. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:30, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Nic nie robię. 14:31, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Crasher, jedno pytanie: Dlaczego jesteśmy w osłych stosunkach, jak myślisz? Ja nie wiem, może dlatego, że wciąż wszczynał awantury, kłócił się i nie podawał argumentów, pisząc w stylu "ja mam rację". Dlaczego nie chcemy go z powrotem, bo mnie nie obchodzi jego przysięga, gdyż jaki Alzanino jest, taki jest i wielokrotnie mówił o poprawie, a tu nic. Więc podziękuje następnego roku użerania się z Alzanino i jego jakimś multikoncie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 17:03, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Nie wspomniałeś chyba o tym, że większość jego zachowań prowokowałeś sam. Niesmaczne teksty same by mnie zdenerwowały, ale umiem się powstrzymać. Nie każdy niestety to potrafi. A ja nie wyobrażam sobie następnego roku bez niego. Proste, zdanie jak twoje, tyle, że zupełnie inne.[[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 17:15, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Tylko dlaczego za wszelką cenę chce odzyskać uprawnienia? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'''Ponurak]] (zapytaj) 17:20, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Czy to nie oczywiste? Chce odzyskać to, na co zasłużył sobie po tym całym czasie swojej pracy. Nie wiem dokładnie kiedy ją zaczął to się nie wypowiem. Kto podtrzymywał wikię, kiedy nikogo tutaj nie było? To duży wysiłek. Przecież przy jednej osobie na stronie ja bym dawno już zrezygnował. A teraz cała jego praca, oddał ją tak łatwo pod wpływem emocji, ale jeszcze gorsze jest to, że nie może jej odzyskać. 3 tygonie. Tyle powinien wynosić okres jego próby. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 17:23, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Okresu próbnego w ogóle nie powinno być, bo Alzanino może być wtedy niesamowicie dobry, ale i tak juz zaczyna... Ponuraaak może co najwyżej obserwować jego edycje i zastanowić czy może mu przywrócić jakieś uprawnienia. O biurokracie nie ma co nawet mówić. Ja prowokowałem? Czym? Może tym, że chciałem mu pokazać, że nie ma racji w niektórych sprawach, a on po prostu wlepia bany? Przypominam sytuację z Bount, dużą literą po dwukropku, a także z angielskimi nazwami.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 17:47, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, jakby to delikatnie powiedzieć a cię nie urazić. Gdy masz własne zdanie i jego ono z lekka brutalne, przedstawiasz je w niezmienionej formie. Nie umiesz zastąpić słów tak, aby wszystko brzmiało łagodniej. Widziałem to kilka razy w waszych dyskusjach, ale nie zamierzam tego szukać, bo trochę bym do szukania miał. Poza tym mówicie, jakby Alzanino miał stać się nieodwołalnym liderem tej wikipedii. Pamiętaj, że jak coś schrzani, to mu to powiem i wytknę. Poza tym widzieliśmy niedawno jak chciał odejść i zrzec się swoich uprawnień, ale chciał poznać nasze zdanie. To oznacza, że jeśli coś by nie pasowało większości, to by odpuścił, został zdegradowany z własnej woli. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 18:03, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wybacz, ale teraz raczysz sobie żartować. Z tym poznaniem zdania to on sobie za przeproszeniem po prostu wielką kpinę robił, bo niezależnie od tego, czy by byli wszyscy za to i tak by nie odszedł. Nie zapominaj, że się uważa za króla tejże wiki (nie wikipedii) i sytuacja, w której pisał w sprawie praw do Anoona jest tego czystym dowodem. Mój gniew był wywołany zawsze ignoranckim i chamskim zachowaniem Alzanino, którego wypowiedzi brzmiały jak "moje słowo jest święte" i nigdy nic nie konsultował.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:12, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Uważa się za króla tej wiki, więc podaj mi jeden z cytatów, w którym to udowodnił, bądź też bezpośrednio powiedział. Fakt, Alzanino czasem ma odchyły i nie słucha co się do niego mówi. To już zostaw mnie. Wybiję mu tę ignorancję z głowy. Wina zawsze leży po obu stronach, więc nie obwiniaj go o to, że cię denerwuje. Denerwujecie się nawzajem. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 18:20, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Jego profil...Ponadto Twoje metody jakoś nigdy nie skutkowały...[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 19:07, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Bo sytuacja nie była aż tak napięta. Ponadto niezbyt dużo z nim wtedy rozmawiałem. Do tego zaczął się rok szkolny i trudno się było złapać. Jeśli nie zaufasz jemu, to zaufaj chociaż mi. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 19:15, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Tb ufałem, ufam i będę ufać, ale to nie jest jednoznaczne z tym, że mam się zgodzić na nadanie Alzanino praw biurokraty, na które nie zasługuje. Wybacz, ale mnie nie przekonasz.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:24, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Może zróbmy tak. Alzanino dostanie swoje prawa, które miał wcześniej. Jeśli choć raz coś zawali, piszecie do Anoona, a ja nie będę sprzeciwiał się waszemu zdaniu, chyba, że będzie podważalne, nie ma żadnej szansy na to, że nie zostanie zdegradowany.[[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 19:42, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :No przepraszam bardzo, ale raczysz sobie teraz z nas kpisz. W życiu, bo: Anoon go nie odwoła pewnie, już ja go znam. Podważalne będzie zawsze, bo Ty i tak będziesz po jego stronie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 19:58, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Sądzę to co Gothic. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 20:08, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Potrafię być optymistyczny. Wiem, kiedy mam rację, a kiedy nie. Staram się myśleć w sposób, który wyjdzie każdemu na korzyść. Sam już nie wiem co o tym myśleć. To trudne być pomiędzy dwoma osobami w konflikcie. Dobra. Niech zacznie od zera. Niech będzie użytkownikiem. Niech zasłuży sobie ponownie na swoje stanowisko. Z tym się chyba ze mną zgodzicie prawda? Wybacz Alzanino, ale nie mam wyboru. Musisz coś udowodnić nie tylko im, ale też mi. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 20:16, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) Wszystko już wyjaśnione? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'''Ponurak]] (zapytaj) 20:35, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sądzę, że tak. Gothic? [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/zadania|Zadania/]][[User blog:Crasher96|Blog/]][[Użytkownik:Crasher96/brudnopis|Brudnopis/]] 20:44, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) :Moje zdanie było jasne od samego początku i nic się nie zmieniło do tej pory.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja''')]] 20:49, lis 25, 2011 (UTC)